


A Unique Hello

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Silly, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate, and you know when you meet yours because the first words you say to each other are written on you, and when you both say those words they change from black to red. Of course this means standard greetings like "hello" are saved for people you've already met or those who have already met their soulmates.So why did Liam take a job as a greeter at the local superstore?





	A Unique Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Manon! Sorry it's a little late, but I hope you like it. You are one of the kindest most wonderful people on the internet. You make the Thiam fandom a happier community, just by being in it.
> 
> I also want to thank you for all the wonderful comments you always leave. You really are the best. ❤️

Liam made sure his white polo shirt was all the way tucked into his khakis before putting on the hideous lime green vest. 

“You look like a key lime pie someone dropped on the floor,” Mason teased from the couch.

‘Shut up, it's the uniform,” Liam grumbled, “and I'm nervous enough about my first day without you making me worried about how I look.”

Mason looked at the words on his own wrist, and thought of how he and Corey had met. In line to check out at the grocery store when the woman in front of him had said something about ice cream and ran off. The most adorable boy he'd ever seen was now in line in front of him. He had to say something to him, something good. Stepping forward, he smiled and said, “Mojave, Gobi, and Sahara all mean desert.”

Corey smiled and said, “aliens don't wear hats.” Mason felt his wrist warm up as the words that had always been there, the very ones this adorable boy had just said, turned from black to red. He looked up to see Corey grinning at him. That was it they'd been together ever since and would for the rest of their lives. It was always like that when soulmates found each other.

He turned back to his friend. “You said they hired you to be a greeter, right?”

“Yeah, why?” Liam was combing back his hair.

“Do they know you haven't found your soulmate, yet?”

“Yeah, they said it wasn't a problem, I just add the welcome to Shopmart after whatever I say first.”

Mason thought for a moment. “How are you going come up with a thousand unique greetings in a single day.”

Liam fixed his eyes on his own wrist. Unlike most people there wasn't a phrase, or even a real word written there. He had just three letters, O M G. What the hell did he have to say to someone to make them completely forget manners and say just that? “Being able to say just hello for the last six months has made you soft and weak. Thinking of the right special combination of words is half the fun. Today is going to be amazing.”

\----

Today was not amazing, and it was not fun. The novelty had worn off before lunch. Now, an hour before he was out off here, he was even resorting to reusing things he'd said earlier in the day. You really weren't supposed to do that, but he just couldn't get new clever things to come out.

A woman in her early twenties walked up. “Purple monkey dishwasher,” he said.

“The classic episodes were always the best,” she responded.

“Welcome to Shopmart.” He smiled as she took the offered cart and walked away.

An elderly couple walked in holding hands. “Hello, welcome to Shopmart,” he said grateful that he didn't have to think of anything special. He didn't know how many more greetings he could think of. Why didn't he take the cashier job? They weren't required to talk unless the customer did first.

\---

Theo sat in the passenger seat waiting for his sister to drop it. “Seriously, how long have you been saving that line?” Theo rolled his eyes. “No, I really want to know. I mean, it really was a perfect set up.” She deepened her voice to imitate him. “Isn't this where you say something clever?” She burst out laughing again. She laughed so hard she had to stop the car, and wipe away the tears.

He let out a huff of annoyance. “If I tell you will you drop it?” She nodded, now trying to contain her giggles. “Seven years.” She laughed so hard she fell on the horn. Enough. He got out of the car, slamming the door, and stormed towards the store. He looked at his wrist. Just two word, “something clever” that was it. Tara had a freaking novel there, okay it was nine words, and a quote from Harry Potter, not the whole book.

“So what made you use the line on her?” Tara asked catching up.

“Did you see her? She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I'm hot. My soulmate should be too.”

She rolled her eyes. “You can't force finding your soulmate, Theo, besides, she was hot, but stupid. I can't see you with someone you can't hold a conversation with.”

“Hypocrite. You can't force it,” he mocked. “You and Derek met doing Harry Potter cosplay.”

She smiled. “But I went because I love Harry Potter, not because I was trying to find him. It just worked out.”

That was a lie. She only got into the books after hearing Hermione say “We could all have been killed — or worse, expelled,” in the first movie.

They walked into the store. Theo couldn't help but check out the greeter. He was cute, even in the awful uniform. The poor guy also looked exhausted. He smiled, opened his mouth, closed it, then sighed, shrugged and said “Something clever.” It sounded almost like a question.

Since, he'd been ten years old he'd thought he would have to prompt that line. Now this cute guy with amazingly blue eyes just said it. “O M G,” it just fell out of his mouth, no thought, no planning. His wrist felt warm. He was smiling. “I'm Theo Raeken.”

“Liam Dunbar.” He smiled back. Theo thought it felt like the sun had come out just for him. An alarm went off and Liam jumped. He scrambled to turn it off. “My shift it over, umm, want to get some dinner?”

“Yeah, dinner sounds good.”

“Ha!” Tara exclaimed. “I told you you couldn't force it! I'll pick up the zucchini and graham crackers for mom.” She walked away still cackling.

Liam laughed as well, before Theo could ask he explained, “this job is going to be so much easier tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are curious, the first thing Tara said to Derek was "Oliver Wood is my favorite dick joke."


End file.
